convergence_seriesfandomcom-20200215-history
G.O.R.E.
The Revanchist, formerly known as the Group Opposing Rampant Evil (or G.O.R.E.), was an organization dedicated to wiping out the Arch Demon and his ilk. Since then, it has operated toward an unknown goal. Description When the group was initially formed under the identity of the Group Opposing Rampant Evil, led by Darth Rex and Revan, they initially held the goal of defeating the Arch Demon, coming into contact and combining forces with the Future Foundation to form the Coalition. After the fall of the Arch Demon and the murder of Darth Rex at the hands of Revan, the group reformed as the Revanchist. Role Far Away Lights During the event, the group came in contact with Darth Rex and Revan, who was locked in battle with each other on the decaying planet of Malachor V. During the battle, a massive pulse of residual Force energy was released, causing Rex to become aware of his many past lives across the multiverse and Revan to realize a greater truth. With that, the two put aside their differences and decide to form G.O.R.E., sensing a threat to the multiverse greater than either of them. After the events of Far Away Lights, G.O.R.E. subsequently entered into a partnership with the Future Foundation and created a fighting force called the Coalition. Revan and Rex ran the group equally, but Revan was secretly a double agent working for the Arch Demon. As it would turn out, Revan only worked with both Rex and the Arch Demon to the point that it would achieve his ultimate goals further down the line. Fusion Revan appeared at the end of the event, revealed to have orchestrated the event itself. As it turned out, Revan had stolen the data related to the Monokuma Incident, creating a new body for Monokuma to inhabit. He had also stolen technology made by the Mira-Curtiss Partnership, giving this technology for Akibaha and Wesker to use in turn. Jade Curtiss, one of the heads of the Mira-Curtiss Partnership, confronted Revan and offered a deal for the two groups to work together. The Ultimate Game G.O.R.E. members assisted throughout the event at the Coalition HQ, fighting against Mercy and her forces. They later appeared alongside their leaders, Revan and Darth Rex in the climactic fight against the Arch Demon. Once the Arch Demon was dead, Revan turned on Darth Rex, beheading him. Revan declared that G.O.R.E. was no more, and that their partnership with the Future Foundation had ended. Revan and his forces then evacuated, later becoming known simply as the Revanchist. The War of the Universe Though its forces do not appear directly within the event, the Revanchist is indirectly responsible for the events of The War of the Universe ''because of Elliot's plan. In the aftermath of the event, Revan appears and recruits Bane to his cause. '''A Certain Bizarre Affair' First Chapter - Shifting World It is mentioned in passing in the story that sometime after the downfall of Elliot, the Revanchist had come into contact with a powerful being known as Othinus, the head of an organization known as GREMLIN. Taking an interest in their activities and their connection to the Murder Games, Othinus had decided to join forces with them, believing that their mutual objectives could be fulfilled together. Othinus extends this offer to Dio Brando and Enrico Pucci, impressed by their power and ambition. DIO, speaking for both himself and Pucci, is wary of the offer, and though he is heavily reluctant to collaborate with others without the pretense of being at the top of command, he tells Othinus that he will consider it. After Othinus leaves, deciding to await a definite reply, Pucci questions DIO, to which he replies that he will use the Revanchist for their own devices for as long as they remain convenient, and when they cease to be convenient, he will destroy them. Second Chapter - Fluctuating World Othinus, believing Koro-sensei and Izayoi Sakamaki to be potential threats to the organization because of their power and quixotic need to save the day, contact Dio Brando and Enrico Pucci once again to dispose of them, explaining to them that they can also serve to be threats to the two men as well. After their deaths, Othinus manages to recruit DIO and Pucci to her cause, though DIO emphasizes that he is aware the two of them are simply using each other for each other's goals. A Certain Bizarre Adventure Members of the GREMLIN division appear in this story, notably Marian Slingeneyer and Kagun Kihara, along with Dio Brando, as the three of them are seen searching throughout the multiverse for compatible versions of the Arrow for DIO to use to realize his objective before they are intercepted by Touma Kamijou, Ollerus, and Fiamma of the Right. The More Things Change Second Chapter - The Eagle Has Fallen Shay Cormac, representing the Revanchist along with his Templar underlings, appears briefly, attacking Masyaf where Desmond Miles and Ezio Auditore da Firenze were staking out, having been following them since his run-in with them earlier in Chillin' in Columbia. After an assault on the fortress, Ezio perishes at Shay's hand while Desmond manages to escape into another world. Fourth Chapter - The Grandmaster The Man in White is seen discussing potential plans with a mysterious figure called the Grandmaster, later revealed to be Revan, who cites interest in what he has planned for both the Shareholders and the Revanchist. Bad End Third Chapter - Desmond Miles After Desmond gathers his bearings following the death of Ezio and his sudden appearance in another world, he prepares a makeshift grave and funeral for his ancestor. However, Shay is quickly able to track Desmond down, and the two of them engage in a verbal spar about philosophy and the validity of their actions within the greater multiverse, with Shay hesitating to make any immediate movements with Desmond's possession of the mystical Apple of Eden on his side. Eventually, after a few moments into the heated conversation, Desmond is suddenly sniped in the head and instantly dies at the hands of HK-47, who was working with Shay. With their objectives done, they begin to return back to their base of operations. Civil War The Revanchist remains a generally background, yet ever looming force throughout the Coalition Civil War, waiting in hide to witness Umbrella's actions. However, the organization would be forced to reveal its presence within the Coalition, deeming that Umbrella's actions had interfered too much with their plans, and that infiltrating the Coalition had no more value, as in the final chapter, Revolver Ocelot, previously revealed to be a spy for the United Nations sent to investigate the Coalition, was later said to be a triple agent with true allegiance to the Revanchist, and a member named Thor shape-shifted and took the form of Leia Rolando to disguise himself, the real Leia Rolando tentatively being missing in action. With the Coalition's forces distracted by the rise of Mother, Ocelot and Thor were able to make their escape, bringing with them a number of classified intel and data previously only in the Coalition's hands. House of M Though not directly involved with the event, Byakuya Togami revealed to Makoto Naegi and Kyoko Kirigiri at the event's climax that Lucas Baker had been in contact with the Revanchist, though he did not directly name the group due to the non-Coalition members present at the time. Do No Harm Vladishloft Silvermane had taken the kidnapped Leia Rolando to her home world, where he allied the Revanchist with a terrorist group called Exodus. Vlad caused enough of a stir in order to alert those who might wish to rescue Leia to his position. His ultimate goal was to lure Milla Maxwell, but instead Ludger Kresnik arrived to save Leia under the Coalition's orders. Jude Mathis, desperate to save Leia himself, convinced Wanda Maximoff to help him rescue Leia, and the two ended up joining Ludger at the Trigleph Train Station to rescue Leia. Vlad ended up killed by the trio, thwarting his plans. Dead or Lie Preparing for Revan and Xehanort's ultimate plan, the Revanchist recruited new allies from across the Multiverse, no matter if they came willingly or by force, and put them through a conditioning simulation that temporarily wiped their memories and tested their abilities in order to prove their worth. Those who failed the simulation were either sent to their own worlds with no memory of the Revanchist or kept for future use, and those who passed became official Revanchist forces. Right Hand of the Magic God The GREMLIN division, led by Othinus, acts as the primary antagonistic force of the event, along with Dio Brando and Enrico Pucci. They come into direct confrontation against the protective organizations of the multiverse as Ollerus organizes a conference in order to alert them of their activities as they draw closer to fulfilling their plans. They are encountered by the main group in the first chapter, with fights breaking out against DIO, Pucci, and Othinus, before they make their escape, purposefully leading on the group over the next two chapters. In the third chapter, the group is forced to split apart when other members of the GREMLIN division, notably Marian Slingeneyer and the newly appointed Jiren, attack Knowhere to find the tip of Gungnir, while the other half is forced to battle Pucci, who dies there. In the fourth chapter, on top of Marian and Jiren, Thor also appears, fighting off the group to recover the Arrow, before relinquishing it to Othinus, allowing her to become the most powerful entity in the entire multiverse. In this chapter, Marian and Jiren die in battle serving the organization, while Thor is not heard from again, but it is known that he ultimately lived. Othinus torments the group for the following two chapters until the tables are turned on her, forcing her to relinquish power over the entire multiverse and restore it. From there, DIO maims her and attempts to use the power of both the Arrow and Gungnir for himself, but is defeated by the group, who managed to inherit some of the Arrow's power. With help from Fiamma of the Right, Othinus manages to survive her attack, but at the cost of transforming into a fairy. From then on, Othinus defects to the Coalition, agreeing to provide them with intel on what she had once intended. Fighting of the Spirit TBA Notable Members Primary Forces * Akande Ogundimu * Akira Nishikiyama * Bane * Cinder Fall * Dhaos * Doopliss * Esdeath * Larxene * Medb * Megatron * Moira O'Deorain * Monokuma * Pyke * Revan * Revolver Ocelot * RK-900 * Saix * Shan Yu * Shay Cormac * Skullshatterer * Yggdrasil GREMLIN Division * Kagun Kihara * Thor Auxiliary Forces * Jade Curtiss * Catherine Chun (AI) Former Members * Anders - Primary Force, killed in the act of slaying Origin in Fighting of the Spirit. * Darth Rex - Leader, betrayed and murdered by Revan in the end of The Ultimate Game. * Dio Brando - Auxiliary Force, defeated and killed in the climax of Right Hand of the Magic God. * Elliot - Collaborator, defeated and killed in the end of The War of the Universe. * Enrico Pucci - Auxiliary Force, defeated and killed in Right Hand of the Magic God. * Hela - Primary Force, defeated and killed in Fighting of the Spirit. * HK-47 - Primary Force, defeated and destroyed in Fighting of the Spirit. * Jiren - GREMLIN Division, defected from ODMA during Right Hand of the Magic God, before shortly being killed. * Joseph Aniphage - Primary Force, presumed to have resigned after the betrayal and murder of Darth Rex in the end of The Ultimate Game. * Marian Slingeneyer - GREMLIN Division, defeated and killed in Right Hand of the Magic God. * Othinus - GREMLIN Division, defected over to the Coalition at the end of Right Hand of the Magic God. * The Russian - Primary Force, killed in the first chapter of The Heavy Saga. * Vladishloft Silvermane'' - Primary Force, defeated and killed in Do No Harm.'' * Warren Vidic - Primary Force, disenfranchised and forced into hiding in the first chapter of The Heavy Saga. Major Divisions and Branches Primary Force Somewhat self-explanatory, the primary branch of the Revanchist serves to do as the leader, Revan, pleases, and their goal is to carry out every order he gives. Before The Ultimate Game, when the group was known under the name G.O.R.E. and co-led by Darth Rex, the group also obeyed his bidding, as well as those of the Coalition leaders, Makoto Naegi and Kieran, when they had allied together. However, with the death of the Arch Demon, Revan had decided to call off the alliance, seeing no further use for it, and killing Darth Rex, deciding that he had become too close to the Future Foundation to willingly break away. This force also leads a faction of Templars, though they are generally seen as mindless grunts following Revan under false pretenses, especially after their native leader, Warren Vidic, had been forced into hiding due to the efforts of the Coalition. GREMLIN Led by Othinus, GREMLIN is a mostly independent organization that had come into contact with the Revanchist shortly after the events of The War of the Universe. From there, GREMLIN had agreed to work with the Revanchist, but its members tend to be more loyal to Othinus, and though one could still say they remain two different organizations, their operations seem to share objectives and methods. Exodus Exodus is a group originally from Elympios who opposed Reize Maxia. They became leaderless and turned to excessive violent actions soon after Elympios and Reize Maxia were reunited, earning them reputation as a terrorist group. They joined forces with the Revanchist thanks to Vladishloft Silvermane and continue to work with the group even after Vlad's death. Trivia * The organization is prominently referenced in ''The Lightbringer Chronicles ''as well, but does not serve a notable role as a whole. Category:Organizations Category:Monokuma Rising Category:The Ultimate Game Category:Civil War Category:The War of the Universe Category:Fusion Category:G.O.R.E. Category:The More Things Change Category:Right Hand of the Magic God Category:Bad End Category:Pending pages Category:Fighting of the Spirit